Learn My Lesson
by accioizzy
Summary: Bella decides a change is needed in wake of her break up with Edward. She heads for a new start in Mystic Falls rid of all things vampire. What will she do when she finds out what she's running from is awaiting her in more ways than one?
1. Preface

Mystic Falls was to be my new start; a new chapter to my life. The last had drawn to a close with Charlie finally working up the courage to knock some sense into me; it had taken him long enough. Two months of moping seemed like a wasted effort when I looked back in hindsight. It was almost embarrassing to think about the person, or rather the empty void I became. I had been selfish in the extreme. It's a wonder how Charlie didn't have some sort of mental breakdown with my comatose state. People went through break ups all the time and yes it sucked (sucked here meaning it figuratively tore holes in my heart to really think about it) but the only thing you can do is move on. The world does not stop and wait for broken hearted teenage girls. That had been a hard lesson to learn. I was not going to remain the wavering candle light I had let myself become.

The Cullen's had been the gravity holding my universe together for far too long and it had taken effort I hadn't believed I had to bring everything back together when they left. I had tied up the loose ends with those who had left me behind, my farewell with Jess and Ange consisted of a day out shopping and a night in discussing how pathetic my moping was. I needed to get over it and move, even if it took some uncomfortable scrutiny. In many respects I hadn't even managed that; hence this new start in Virginia. In order to really wipe the slate clean, I needed out of the suffocating greenery of Forks. But not back to my mother, oh no, I was not going back there again. I needed stability, and I needed to provide it for myself.

I was now a proactive woman, rid of all damsel in distress qualities and weak, sexist stereotypes. Bella Swan was not going to rely so heavily on another human being ever again because she was from now on a vampire free zone. Right?

* * *

><p>AN First things first. This isn't going to necessarily be a Bella/Damon story as quite a few of these cross over type things are. I haven't quite decided yet. We'll see if my plot and it's twists work. Also, can I just warn you now that I haven't written for a while so I'm currently ironing out the kinks.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Arrival Notes

Initially Charlie hadn't been all too sure, but eventually I had been emancipated. Somehow I had managed to convince him that giving me the responsibility of a house and work would provide me with boundaries and things to keep my mind occupied. Besides, I had practically run both the Dwyer and Swan households over the course of my visiting times. In fact, I'd have less people to think about on my own. I was already embracing my near future as a crazy cat lady, a very persuasive crazy cat lady to be precise.

An inquiry with Charlie and a quick internet search had informed me that Mystic Falls was a quaint town founded in the 1800s. It had been through the civil war and was apparently 'rich in history'. What this really meant was that they had recorded everything that had happened over the past hundred and fifty years in the hope of being able to compile a text book out of it. Apparently they were also predictably American in their pride for the establishment of their town and according to Charlie they could hold more 'Founders Day' celebrations in a week than Forks celebrated holidays during the whole year. It sounded way too patriotic for me; perhaps I could opt out of those particular festivities. Or maybe -because I was a regenerated, enthusiastic version of myself- I would actively go out and bond with my new neighbours over a heritage I could adopt. Perhaps that was little premature in the figurative pushing out of the boat.

One boat I had been more than happy to push out of dock as soon as possible was the move itself, which had turned out to be wonderfully simple and hassle free. The house was no problem; it had been left to my father by an estranged Aunt of his. He had always been her favourite, or so I was told. In order to transfer my belongings with me and to keep my truck I had decided to drive the two day journey. It would be a lie to say I kept the truck for the sentimentalism but truthfully I just couldn't afford another car right now. I did not want to see my hard earned slave's wages from Newton's go on something I could put off for as long as possible. Besides, it had been cathartic to just be by myself on the open road, though I was probably single handedly removing the earth of its gas supply as well puncturing a large hole in the ozone layer.

My new residence was situated on a lovely white picket style road, either side smattered with houses and front yards. Most were larger than the one I would be occupying, but it suited me just fine, especially knowing I was on my own. On sight of the house I could only wonder why would Charlie chose to remain in that tiny two bed roomed thing in Forks when he had this in the pipe work? It wasn't a mansion, but it was deceivingly large for a batty old lady. Originally I had envisioned something similar to the one I shared with my father, perhaps with shutters and a front garden with plenty of flowers, you know, old granny style. But the sizeable three bedrooms and conjoining bathrooms were something I'd never expected nor experienced before (even with Renee our homes were either flats or two bedroomed houses). The cute little porch and oak door as its entrance lead into an open plan dining room and kitchen, and the living room tucked behind the staircase was well kept and furnished. It was warm, different to the heat of phoenix but at the other end of the spectrum to Forks. It was promising.

With the initial surprise wearing off I set about unloading my truck. It was kind of sad the way my life just fit snugly into flat pack boxes like it belonged there, almost pathetic in its lack of real presence. Luckily these dispiriting thoughts were halted by the arrival of an unfamiliar tenor.

"So you're the new girl." My squeal of surprise would've made any pig proud and my cheeks flushed in a way they hadn't in a while. I hadn't had too much human interaction to embarrass myself during over the past few months.

"That's me." I confirmed, stopping to look at the boy who wore a polite smile as he leaned against my truck. He was young, but only just younger than me, but then again boys often appeared younger than they really are at this age. He had brown hair cut short and neat with his eyes that were wide and honest. "You were expecting me?" I hadn't thought anyone would be notified of my arrival other than the school.

"Your Great Aunt made it clear in her will that if anyone were to move in to her house that we were to give it a quick once over. Boy was she formidable; I didn't fancy getting on her bad side, even if she can't get me now." The boy didn't looking an inch out of place leaning casual cross armed and legged against my rusty truck in his non descript shirt and well worn slim fit jeans.

"Oh, I didn't know her. Apparently she was estranged."

"Doesn't surprise me, she was kinda difficult most of the time. Sat on her porch ordering passers-by not to slouch and to tuck their shirts in. I'm Jeremy by the way." I did an excellent job of painting the picture of an idiot great niece so his unwavering politeness surprised me. If all Mystic Falls inhabitants were like this boy, I was going to like it here.

"Bella." I nodded, walking past him to grab another box.

"Need any help?" He asked not really waiting for my polite refusal as he easily heaved the biggest one he could see.

"Oh you really don't have to..." I was too busy grossly underestimating how heavy the next box was to finish my sentence. It slipped straight out of my hands like the sides had been greased and landed smack down on my toes. My mother would've been appalled at the curses that flowed in a steady stream after that. Jeremy on the other hand found it so amusing he had to put down his box to hold his aching sides.

"Yeah yeah, you laugh at the new girl's pain." I laughed pushing the offending box from my now bruised feet. He threw his head back in his laughter and then stopped abruptly when his neck cracked loudly.

"Eurgh." He moaned and rubbed his neck muttering something which sounded like. "Fucking Damon." I didn't know this person but ignored it; if Jeremy was still speaking to him maybe I'd get introduced to his abuser.

"You alright?"

"What? Yeah slept funny or something." At least I wasn't the only one incapable of lying convincingly. "Say, how old are you?" He picked up his box the same time I retrieved another, less substantial weight.

"Just turned 17 this year." It was the worst birthday I've ever had, thanks for asking.

"Ahh, so you'll be in my sister's year. I'll introduce you if you want." I didn't miss the way he titled his sisters year, and not his own.

"That'd be great. I fancy doubling the total of people I know right now. So you're not twins?"

"Oh no, I'm just Elena's kid brother."

"Naw, you can't be that much younger."

"Trust me, a year's enough for me." It wasn't much, but that was all it took to fall into easy conversation with him. Mostly I asked about his family and life in Mystic falls as we fell into a simple routine of fetching boxes and planting them in their respective rooms. Bonding time with the neighbours (it turned out the Gilbert's only lived barely a minute or so down the street).

This is was good, and surprisingly I was enjoying the titbits about his friends and the banter Jeremy had to offer me. He lived with his Aunt Jenna and his aforementioned sister Elena. His parents had died over a year ago in a car accident on Wickery Bridge which Elena had survived. It was hard to imagine the scene having come in to town over the still waters and the evidently repaired bridge. I noticed then the weight on the young boy's shoulders, pressing down on his otherwise youthful face. He lacked Mike's retriever qualities whole heartedly and instead harboured Jake's friendly vibe and laid back approach to life but there were hints of the darker undertones in the way he stood, the only just noticeable sag of his posture.

I then made the mistake of trying to alleviate the subject with a lighter subject. Apparently dead parents weren't the only thing Jeremy had to mourn. His last girlfriend "Anna" had been killed in a fire during a Founders Day celebration. The raw edge to his voice and the lump he had to swallow in his throat told me it was either more recent than he let on or that still wasn't ready to heal. I felt sick knowing all too well about the puncture wounds in his heart I was practically sticking my fingers through. Then the one before that "Vicky"- sister of Matt, Elena's ex boyfriend (I was making mental notes to make sure I wouldn't make a fool of myself at a later date)- had been killed in a mysterious animal attack prior to that. Not only that, but it turned out Mystic Falls had a track record of such attacks. I had to remind myself that 'animal attack' was not always a cover up for 'vampire meal'. Plus, no self protecting vampire would ever be so obvious if they valued their life against the Volturi.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload all that on you. Way to welcome you to town." In all honesty Jeremy's brief overview of his life provided me with some of the perspective I was searching for. It didn't matter where I had come from or what I had been through. If he could still be here then so could I and there was no point in losing myself in the unfairness of it all.

"It's alright, think of it as _enlightening_ me."

"Because enlightening is a synonym for depressing." He chuckled with me rather than at me and I was pleased at the return of the dancing sparkle in his eyes.

"Details my friend, details." I waved him off, glad I had at least brought a smile back to his face.

"So, erm now that you're all moved in, do you fancy coming for dinner at the grill? Its not much in the way of night life but I'll introduce you to everyone." Coming for dinner meant socialising with more people asking more questions I wasn't sure if I was prepared for. I had gotten off lightly just now as the question master. The role reversal my agreement meant wasn't quite so appealing.

"I don't know, I should probably." The vibration of a text alert cut short my pretty pathetic excuses.

Jake: Victoria free state. Lost her trail 25 miles north of Forks. Miss you xx

Jeremy peered curiously from my now bursting smile to the phone. What was my excuse again? Right, I needed to unpack, I didn't fancy facing the maybe slightly uncomfortable questioning. What had happened to strong, independent and sociable Bella? I was not going to fall at the first hurdle. Besides, this news was something worth celebrating, even if only I were privy to the knowledge of my freedom. My freedom from vampires.

"You know what? It can wait. What time do you want me?" The novelty of the fact I could bring a smile to the face of someone other than Jake or Charlie was still yet to wear off.

"Great. 6:30, it's not hard to miss just head for the high street. I'll see you there." With those words I was left to watch the back of his retreating figure.

New town, new start. New start, new Bella. New Bella, new life.

* * *

><p>AN Several things! 1. Thankyou for all the favouriting/ story alerting, I honestly wasn't expecting anything to happen quite so quickly. Special thankyou to Adele who was my first lovely reviewer and who I hope not to disappoint ;) Feedback is always much appreciated.

2. Sorry for rusty writing technique (hopefully this will improve over time) and for the mistakes etc this was just written tonight as part of my pathetic nod to NaNoWriMo which I just don't currently have the time nor the ideas to take part in officially. This hopefully means some speedish updating/ serious writing throughout the month of November...

3. The perceptive ones amongst you might've noticed Bella's age change from 18 to 17, this was just so she could slot nicely into Elena's year.

4. The extra perceptive ones who should perhaps consider a career as Hercule Poirot might've noticed the reference to Damon snapping Jeremy's neck. I've planned for this story to start just after episode 1 of the first series. I will try and stick to the main outline of the plot, but artistic license gives me divine right and all that. We'll have to wait and see!


	3. Liar and the Lighter

New Bella Swan didn't stumble in late when meeting new people, so I arrived nice and early, occupying a seat at the bar and ordering a basic diet coke to tied me over. Or at least, to not make me look quite so lost.

It turned out the grill was basically a trendier version of Forks' own self titled diner. Like many places in Mystic Falls it had a warm vibe to it, mostly due to the wood finishing and the mood light settings. It made it dark enough to be relaxed yet bright enough to see what you were dipping your fries in. Though today it seemed... subdued. It wasn't obvious, but there was a whispering between the customers. There was normal chatter going on, people were playing pool, going about their daily lives. But still, there were darker undertones to the scene. I just had no idea what could affect everyone so much.

"Shame what happened with Mayor Lockwood." It took me a couple of seconds, but eventually I realised that whoever had spoken was addressing me.

"I'm sorry, I'm new in town," I muttered apologetically, turning to face him. I should've known from the timbre of his voice he'd be a looker. Attractive men had attractive voices. Plus, he had spoken like he'd known I'd talk to him, with confidence and with certainty. It was no wonder why; I'd bet he'd caught the eye of an uncountable amount of woman. He embodied everything there was to the bad boy stereotype, right down to the leather jacket and dark wash jeans. He probably had the matching tattoos hidden beneath his almost certainly designer t shirt. The man's icy blues burnt in the most impossible of ways. The impossibility behind them unnerved me in its familiarity, yet there was nothing familiar to be found at all. This man with hair the colour of raven and skin so pale and luminescent it could rival a vampires was trouble, and he meant to cause it. Of that I was certain, why else would he lead in a question that he clearly thought I didn't know the answer to?

"Oh, well in that case let me introduce myself, Damon Salvatore." Damon? It didn't take much to connect the bad feeling I'd had about him to Jeremy's neck problems.

"Bella Swan," I replied, and politely took the hand he offered.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Swan," he murmured pressing a gentle kiss to my knuckle. This was a familiarity I did recognise, all too much, and therefore decided quickly I was not fond of this alluring stranger and his deceptively polite old age charms. I'd bet money on this being part of his philandering technique.

"Should've known you'd show up." Jeremy's disdain for Damon was palpable and I was glad for the sudden arrival.

"Jeremy my boy, looking rather lively aren't we?" Damon's eyes lit up, smouldering ever more at his joke. Well, I could only presume this was some kind of joke at Jeremy's expense. Jeremy threw him a look and then offered me his hand where he led me away from Damon without so much as a goodbye, and over to a table where there sat 5 teenagers; two girls and three boys. These must be Jeremy's friends I thought. They didn't appear to be a very lively bunch, or maybe they were affected by whatever had happened to the mayor. Perhaps they were just serious. Small towns had that affect on some people. It wasn't obvious till Jeremy's hand dropped from mine and I almost instantly missed the contact; but I'd forgotten how much I'd missed simple human comforts.

"Guys this is Bella, our new neighbour, Bella this is Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett," He gestured to right of the table where there sat to boys of the same stocky stature –football players I guess- and a half cast girl with wide and careful eyes. They each managed a polite nod in greeting, but the boy nearest to me with gelled brown hair soon went back to nursing his bottle of beer. I'd forgive his lack of acknowledgement if he was indeed related to the Mayor Damon had spoken of. The odds were in favour of this being the case. Matt, the blond sat next to him with baby blue eyes sat nervously with his phone clasped in his hand as though he were waiting for a call or a message. Bonnie offered a small smile but didn't escape me she too was preoccupied by Matt's phone. Noticing that those were the only greetings they were willing to offer, Jeremy moved on to the last two.

"And this is Stefan Salvatore and my sister Elena," he gestured towards the boy and girl on the left hand side of the table. Elena was pretty much everything I'd ever wanted to be growing up; stick thin body, sun kissed skin like the cheerleaders I'd envied back home, pin straight hair practically down to her knees – that kind of thing took dedication I could only wish I had- and finally more than anything it was the sense of friendliness she exuded that struck me the most. Maybe if I'd had it naturally I wouldn't have ended up as quite the social recluse I had been through my childhood.

Stefan -for lack of efficient description- was Edward. I mean, it wasn't obvious; the similarities in looks were a lot less striking than those between Elena and me but it was the way he held himself. He seemed older than he was, both in his eyes and his mannerisms such as the way he had his arm slung round Elena in a comfortable embrace. His hands were steady and sure, not like your average teenage boy's. Maybe I was just looking too far into things; trying without even realising to cause myself unnecessary pain. But this was almost undeniable; Elena and Stefan were Edward and I.

"Salvatore you say? I think I just had the _pleasure _of meeting your..." I trailed off to let Stefan fill in the blank.

"My brother sadly. I apologise profusely on behalf of him for whatever he's done." Where I'd joked Stefan was deadly serious, guess I'd been right with the negative vibes then.

"No not at all. He didn't do anything, a little obvious in spying the new girl but I guess I'll give him points for being perceptive," I laughed hoping to lift the mood a little. "Nice to meet you guys by the way," Okay, so it was only half a lie, I truly did want to meet new people and I would not let myself taint their obvious happiness my depressions. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

"Of course not, I invited you didn't I?" Jeremy made me feel more comfortable as he was the closest thing to a friend I had here. I clung to that fact like a fly on a sticky bun. He pulled out a couple chairs for us, positioning them at the head of the table. "Its kinda sad, but this is our usual hang out. There's not much to do in Mystic Falls."

"Oh believe me when I say there's even less in Forks," I stated pulling off my jacket and automatically adjusting the sleeve on my cardigan to cover the scars on my right wrist. It had become a habit at this point.

"Forks?" Part of me was kind of proud to disturb Tyler from whatever stupor he was in.

"I know right? It's a little town in Washington, way too much greenery, way too much rain, way too little to do." Unless you attract the attention of a blood thirsty vampire, in which case there's plenty to do.

"That bad you had to move state?" He laughed.

"That bad. My Dad wasn't too sure but I convinced him I was responsible enough to live on my own."

"So you didn't move with your parents?" Now Matt was curious, maybe I'd be able to distract the whole table from their own misery.

"Oh, no. If I wasn't moving to Forks to try get away from my mom and her unstable free spirit ways I was moving away from Forks to get away from the monotony it offered. Hopefully this is a nice in-between."

"Well, it might be a little too exciting for you in that case. We've a bit of our drama unfortunately so I wouldn't get too comfy."

"Mayor Lockwood right?" I asked gently, not sounding too confident but trying to leave them the option of sharing what happened. It turned out it was enough of an opening for them to work through the events of last night. At first I regretted asking, not meaning to aggravate such fresh wounds but at the same time felt I needed to know so I wouldn't put my foot in it later.

Condolences were almost lost on Tyler who shrugged and waved them off muttering about his father being an 'asshole' and some other more colourful adjectives. To be honest I got more of a feeling he was hurting over their friend Caroline Forbes who was currently recovering in hospital after Tyler crashed their vehicle. It was a completely separate incident to the fire – or so they tried to tell me, but I wasn't so sure. I didn't think we were at anywhere near the stage where we were sharing tragic campfire stories but still it felt weird they'd cover up something like that.

Just as I was thinking how open Jeremy had been with me in comparison it occurred to me that Anna had perished in a fire recently. Did he mean? No, he couldn't. But yet how many life taking fires could take place is Mystic Falls?

I was intrigued by these people and their secrets; their deadly secrets. Maybe I was a fool for wanting to help, maybe I should be staying out of drama and getting on with my new life. But this was exciting and more than just a little bit dangerous, it called to me. It could take my mind off my own inner turmoil, and I decided I should grab this distraction with both hands as long as I wasn't hurting anyone. I decided then in that moment that I was going to stick around.

* * *

><p>Bonus points for use of 'fries'. American colloquialisms aren't my strong point but hopefully it won't make that much of a difference. Bit of a filler chapter, Bella's finding her place and all that. I really should plan these kinds of things so it's not so slapdash but...<p>

Apologies for how late this is but I'm sure you guys'll understand when tell you a family friend recently committed suicide and so I've just not been in a writing place. I'm still moving on and working through it though, but I'll hopefully be back on track.

Cat: Thankyou my lovely, I aim to keep it that way :L

Corrupt: Trust me, I'm going to try vary it from the others I've read so fingers crossed! Cheers on the punctuation correction, I've never been taught it, not quite sure how its slipped under the radar all these years but I'm trying.

Adele: Of course I'll mention you, you'll always be my first wonderful reviewer ;)

SpanishAccent20: Thasnkyou! Hopefully you'll like the rest of it.

Vampx3: Last but not least! Maybe not enough Damon right now, there might not be enough for a little while but he'll crop up, rest assured my dear.


	4. Ambition is Critical

You guys! Why didn't anyone tell me I'd put that this story was based after episode 1 of season 1? :L You've probably figured out that is not what I meant, I meant season two. Also geeze, I'm sorry about how bad I am at proof reading. Its not like I don't do it, I'm just blind to such errors.

* * *

><p>Sunlight, pure yellow sunlight and not the green hue of pigments refracted from dense foliage, filtered in through my bedroom blinds early the next morning. I relished in it, taking more time than usual to stretch out the sleep from my muscles. It was 7 o clock on a Sunday morning, a time I had in the past spent slumbering and unconsciously mumbling gibberish into the night. However, like a lot of things, this was no longer. I stumbled about gathering the morning's necessities from car board boxes I'd yet to unpack. I was still wearing in the routine but eventually I was ready to go, decked out in everything from running shoes to iPod arm band. The get up was completed by a plain black sweat band on my right wrist. I didn't want anyone seeing the crescent shaped scars on either side of said wrist. They were disgusting, a sign of my weakness and my recklessness, the mere thought of someone else seeing them made me shiver. And there was always a chance of that happening, even when out running.<p>

Running hadn't been my idea; in fact it was Leah Clearwater of all people who suggested it. Though we didn't see eye to eye on much, we both understood the need to stop seeing reminders of the past and to escape from the self pity that came with unrequited love. Leah discovered it on a whim. She was fed up of seeing Sam and Emily with her own eyes as a human and then seven fold as a wolf through the minds of her pack. One day it all became too much and she escaped it the only way she could; she ran. She ran and she ran and she ran until she realised she no longer felt the ache and from then on it became a ritual, a form of meditation she had shared with me in a moment of uncharacteristic empathy. For me however it translated into two things. On one hand it was the escape Leah had claimed it was but more usefully it also provided me with means to finally make myself stronger. Not only would it improve my health but I developed strength I'd never had before, even my equilibrium had improved. The results hadn't been spontaneous and over night, but I was beginning to feel and see the effects; where previously my legs had been straight up and down the curvatures of muscles were beginning to develop, the same for my arms and stomach. I was empowered.

Empowered enough to haul myself out of bed and check out a new route in Mystic Falls (with the help of a few heavy guitar riffs and some very angry rock stars of course).

As I'd suspected, there wasn't a designated trail for runners so I'd have to use today to scope out the surroundings. My made up trail led my down my street and past the Gilbert house where nothing appeared to be stirring, I turned right out of suburbia and into the woods. Here the trail was worn and led me over a bridge and round the outskirts of a grave yard. I shuddered at the site having only actually visited any such place a handful of times in my life. Mystic Falls had spooky grave yard architecture down to an art with crypts and memorials, statues and nameless gravestones littering every part of the clearing. On one such gravestone there perched a raven whose wings tinged purple in the sunlight, it did nothing but illicit another apprehensive shudder. I hadn't been superstitious previous to my life in Forks, but my time researching the supernatural had left me well educated on mythology surrounding many creatures. Ravens were never a good sign, especially now that I could swear it was watching me.

"Jesus Bella, man up," I reprimanded myself for going crazy about a bird of all things, a bird Bella, a _bird_. What's it going to do, gauge your eyes out? I killed the train of thought and set back into running before my mind could begin playing out an alternative version of The Birds.

Eventually I zoned out and ran out a little further than intended. The trees were much closer together here and the path was becoming harder and harder to follow. As much as it would make for good exploring, doing so would only exhaust me on the way back so I doubled back round and made the return journey. Foolishly I thought this would be a nice little distance. I ended up sprawled flat on my back across my front lawn, wheezing like I had a twenty a day habit. Note to self: cut down route dramatically. My iPod lay next to me, long since forgotten as the pounding of drums meant to spur me on only reminded me of energy I no longer had, and probably wouldn't have for a very long time. I was making such a good impression on the neighbours.

"Bella!" Uncovering my eyes I found none other than Elena standing over me, an amused smile on her face and looking very well put together on this early Sunday morning. "You're looking a little..."

"Sweaty? Tomato like in complexion?" I offered, still gasping for breath like I was drowning. Attractive.

"I was going to say flustered but now that you mention it." She allowed herself a giggle now she knew she could laugh at me. I wasn't quite sure when I'd developed this self depreciating humour, but it didn't half make talking to people easier if they thought they were on a par with you.

"Yeah, you're laughing now Gilbert but just you wait until I have the physique of a Grecian goddess and can do this without even breaking a sweat."

"By which point I will be insanely jealous of your goddess like physique." She took the hand I held out to her, not even wrinkling her nose at it's clamminess as she helped ease me up.

"And my superior strength," I gasped out, leaning on my knees having not quite found the will to stretch myself out.

"And your superior strength. Hey, I might have to join you one day. I could use some beef on these tooth picks," She gestured to her biceps she'd now folded in to a muscle man position. To be honest I thought more about how I'd take having tooth picks over bingo wings any day of the week than how I could see Elena's point about being weak. I understood it, more than she realised but it didn't stop my insecurities pointing out my own floors before hers.

"Sure, no problem." It was only partially a lie. Maybe by that point I wouldn't need running to be the escape it was now, in which case I would be more than happy to help out Elena.

"Anyway, believe it or not I wasn't coming round to sign up to keep fit, but to invite you to the school carnival that's happening tonight? I'm off to go set up with Bonnie as Caroline's still in recovery, but Jeremy says he'll come pick you up if you'd like."

"Are you sure? You already sat through me for a whole evening yesterday. I wouldn't want to just impose myself on you guys." I liked the fact they were willing to accept me without obligation more than I was really willing to admit.

"Well I'm pretty sure that Jeremy could do with company. It you want, think of it that you're helping him out by forcing him out of the house and distracting him." Elena made a point I couldn't argue with. She knew how to manipulate people, but not in a cruel or malicious way, just so that everyone was a winner.

"That could work. I'm in."

"Great!" She was positively beaming. "Well, he's not one to look eager so he'll probably stop by about 7:30. And hopefully I'll see you there?"

"Of course. Right, I better go get cleaned up then. Busy day of unpacking," I explained finally standing up and backing away slightly. Did she not notice how badly I probably stank?

"In that case I'll leave you to it." I nodded in way of goodbye and started up the steps of what was now _my_ porch, now planning where to start on the task of emptying the piles of boxes dispersed about the house. Some things didn't change, and I retrieved my key from under a plant pot. It's not like Elena was going to break into my house at any point.

"Oh an Bella?" Elena's voice was surprisingly hesitant.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to reach her surprisingly strong, determined gaze.

"I think you're stronger than you realise." And with that, she meandered back up the street and out of my line of vision. I liked these Gilberts, I liked them a lot.

* * *

><p>AN Eurgh, I know I know. Shame on me. Short filler chapter I'm going to claim helps give you a better idea of Bella's personality, and is a late christmas present from me. New years resolution: focus on the now of the story and to stop writing the 'exciting' bits later on. I'm a procrastinator at best, and I should be doing art course work, and studying up on An Inspector Calls for my English GCSE, so you'll probably get another chapter out of me before the week is up. I could probably wrangle this as creative writing practise though. Now that's not a bad idea...

And oh my goodness, TVD is back on in the USA soon. It just ended it in the UK, but I can't help but watch it online, I have no self control.

Corrupted Subduction: No, thank_you _;) constructive criticism (it wasn't even that, it was factual correction but you get me drift) is always welcome, and I love your reviews!

Lilithcase39girl: I'm hoping you'll still be thinking this way later on...

Grazy Luts: My thoughts exactly! I'm hoping to transform in to a writing machine.

TheSuperNinja'sCrabcake: Hey Eyrn, of course I'll check it out, and also thankyou for your lovely lovely review. :') It means a lot!


	5. Author's note sorry

Ooooooh not seen you around in a while have we Izzy? Shame on you.

THIS IS NOT ME SAYING I'M GOING ON HIATUS OR CAN'T FINISH IT OR ANYTHING, IT'S JUST A BRIEF (ish) NOTE THAT MAY BE DELETED AT A LATER DATE BUT THAT I DON'T WANT TO FIT INTO A CHAPTER BECAUSE IT GIVES THE ILLUSION THAT ITS LONGER THAN IT REALLY IS, MAN CAPITAL LETTERS REALLY DO GIVE THE IMPRESSION THAT I'M SHOUTING, but I'm really not. Thankyou so much to the lovely person/people who recently subscribed to this story (I've lost your names in the cosmos of my email so drop me a comment or something so I can actually thank you :L) and who have given the back up the arse to update.

I can only apologize about how awful I've been at updating (I was 15 the last time I updated, that's just beyond ridiculous). I really don't mean for this to happen it just does, but unfortunately I can't promise that it'll get much better any time soon as my GCSEs are coming up I really need to get my head on straight and give them my undivided attention. That really doesn't mean anything given the undivided attention I've give to this but I'm going to try make this work.

This is just to let you know I'm thinking about this story, writing notes and summaries of series 2 so I can check where this is headed etc doing things like researching songs I can use as chapter titles, because contrary to my actions I do think about updating a lot, and I'm also kind of more than a little scared about what I have planned because I don't want to let anyone down but I don't want to do what other stories have already done.

Also, another, unrelated thing is that a couple people have asked about Bella's whole nosey I'm going to distract myself and find out _your_ problems thing that she's got going on, well here's how I see it, or rather how I really meant it. Bella, as we've been hinted at pretty much through the series is just a genuinely good person with the best of intentions, sometimes she's too busy being lovely to notice her own turmoil, and doesn't really like confrontation. At the moment she has this habit of letting things happen to her, either because she doesn't want to put the other person in a bad place or she doesn't value herself enough to fight back. She's also got this wonderful caring nature and would die to save those she loves and she can't stand seeing other people in pain, even those she doesn't really know. I ended that chapter horribly, the monologue not how I wanted it and I'll probably go back and change it but hopefully you guys'll read this and adjust whatever perceptions I created that contrast with this.

She's also just got out of an incredibly intense relationship. She'd never had a boyfriend prior to Edward who due to his vampire nature has this all or nothing kind of attitude, so much so he's almost controlling, certainly not in the abusive boyfriend sense but instead in that he views Bella as this fragile little human whom he absolutely adores and would rather smother all of her independence than have her make mistakes that could harm her both physically and mentally, meaning she's missed out on those moments of self discovery. Now the carpets been swept out from under her feet and Bella's left to not only find herself but to deal with a lot of the unresolved issues she had prior to Edward (Mother issues, the lack of paternal fathering, and in the past she's found it difficult to make friends purely because of her older mind set, hence why she's making friends in Mystic Falls with people who've had to grow up recently because of the consequences supernatural events). I hope to bring these issues out further as this story progresses, and I hope I do not only do my plans for this story justice, but also Bella as I felt Stephanie Meyer left her underdeveloped in some ways -this probably sounds incredibly stupid coming from a 16 year old girl, but I always wanted more of a _personality._ With Bella I think she was left purposefully non descript so everyone could find a piece of themselves in her, and so she couldn't grate too much. Idk I'll finish my point so I can get on with finishing the chapter for you all to read.

The point, is that Bella is both caring and also exceedingly perceptive and intelligent (she loves a mystery, and because she notices things she's also good at solving them) whilst being self deprecating in a way that is just plain ridiculous, but stops just on the right side of masochism. This (or so I hope) is a potentially dangerous combination. She wants to help these people out, but it's not entirely selfless as at the same time without her even realising it, it's both a distraction from the issues she herself should really be dealing with and is also a mystery she wants to solve.

I hope that makes sense, again let me know of your questions queries or just plain old point out my errors :L Thankyou for putting up with me if you're reading this! I hope to get the chapter out soon. By soon, I mean tomorrow.

If you've stuck through all that, I probably don't deserve to have you as a reader, but once again, THANKYOU, I'll go and get on with finishing off the chapter (which is kind of short - in fact this is currently longer than it- but I also hope will be enough to get you guys back in to it).

Darkest Original (love the name btw) yes! That's exactly the kind of Bella I was aiming for, I'm just sorry I failed on the update soon part of your review. :L

Lunabloodmoon666, thankyou for your kind words! But I don't plan on Bella finding out just yet, but hopefully there'll be enough to tide you over in the next chapter...

Corrupt! Thankyou as always for your wonderfully thoughtful reviews, I'm so glad you can see so much in the chapter and still get what I have in mind when I write! I feel most at eases when writing descriptions, so it's great that they're notable! I just struggle with actually moving the chapters on beyond that point, but hopefully that'll come with practice :) Sadly no Damon Bella just yet, or even Bella and Stefan in this chapter particularly, but there is some general Bella bonding in the one after that :L

Starrystars'unlocked thankyou for the chapter by chapter review, I forgot you could even do that! Its really nice to see the reaction at each stage. Hopefully this little A/N explained the nosey Bella thing, and hopefully I won't disappoint with the next chapter!

Lalabelle Phew! I'm hoping there aren't too many people just after a Bella Damon love fest, and who're open to the other relationships she'll make! Sorry about not updating soon though

JasperSaysRelax 2010 I think that maybe my definition of 'soon' isn't really what any of us have in mind but I'm going to try improve on that!

Lady Elena Bella Petrova (fantastic name ;)) thankyou! I'm hoping to write more later :L

Lilithcase39girl, between you and me, I'm also hoping for BxD but I want to lay it all out properly, and make this into a proper story because I'm annoying like that! I'm planning a lot more drama than that in their relationship, but we'll get there! Hmm, I plan for the Cullens to make an appearance, but I'm working on how I want to do it. I don't think Jake will make an actual appearance, but he'll be mentioned (don't want too many variations on the same type of supernatural creature running round all at once :L) and thankyou for the offer! I'll definitely keep you in mind, but I don't want to ruin the story for anyone :D

Booklover9477 – oh gosh you'll really have forgotten this time! You'll probably have to go back and have a bit of a refresh its been that long! I know, its crazy how all the timings work out, like because of all the stopping and starting in the US, we've practically caught up to them anyway and oh yes, its definitely worth all the wait! ;) Thankyou for the lovely review Laila!


	6. The Hider

"So Elena said that apparently you're going to this fair that's on tonight and that you're not going with anyone else, and that apparently it'd be cool if I tagged along with you? Only I don't know where it is or..." God is this how people make friends, by imposing themselves on their individual outings? No wonder I'd never really had friends, socializing was not my strong point, instances like now proved that beyond doubt. I should probably forcibly remove myself from Jeremy's porch before he did it himself.

"Woah, woah slow down there. Bella you're doing me a favour, fair grounds are no fun on their own." There was a pause where I sighed in relief. "Just one thing though, I thought I was picking you up?" Jeremy's eyes crinkled slightly in laughter just to prove he didn't really object to my being here.

"Ahh about that. Well, first of all I hadn't actually checked with you whether or not this whole arrangement was cool and then secondly I'm kinda fed up of unpacking and I'm planning on having a little redecoration in some of the rooms," Dear God verbal vomit, verbal vomit. "anyway so there's no point, and the furniture's too heavy to lift on my own so I'll probably have to hire someone to come do that or something... anyway the point is I'm bored and what's another half an hour if you're going to have to suffer through my presence for a whole evening anyway?" I think I broke the record for the number of 'anyways' fit in to a sentence in one go.

"I'm not sure, but I think I could maybe handle it. You wanna go now or?"

"Whatever's cool with you." Better to let him make the decision seeing as though I've forced my company on him now, no matter how much he might appear not to mind.

"Great, well I'll just go and grab my jacket and we'll set off," I lingered on the doorstep as I watched him retrieve a worn in leather jacket from the back of the sofa. "Elena I'm taking Bella to the fair!"

Elena's reply drifted down the stairs only slightly muffled by flooring and wood panelling. "Ok, I'll catch up with you guys later! Have fun."

"Will do" "Sure, see ya!" With those final farewells I was officially on my way to my first ever high school fair. Oh boy.

"You know, I've never been to a high school carnival before," I said inspecting the area on the back of my hand now stamped with a giant 'X'.

"Really?" Jeremy replied not even batting and eyelid as he weaved expertly in an out of the throng of teenagers collected by the entrance, no doubt waiting for the arrival of the rest of their friendship groups.

"Really. Phoenix was always overcrowded and from what I heard the queues were always massive and there was so much waiting around that it just sounded like hell, and in Forks the amount of people manning the stalls would probably tally the number of visitors several times over..."

"Well in that case it's my honour Miss Swan to escort you tonight, though I can't promise it'll live up to Phoenix we humble Mystic Fallians try our best." With that we rounded off the walkway of fencing that surrounded us on both sides and my vision settled on the spectacle before me. Jeremy had explained to me before hand that the land used was a culmination of the school's playing fields but still it seemed even larger than that. Everywhere was alight with infinite rainbows of flashing lights spinning round in circles and whizzing back and forth over stalls of not only food but competition, rife with fake promises of simplicity and a 'prize every time'. In the distance such monuments as the Ferris wheel and helter-skelter overlooked the whole area, no doubt drawing in the biggest crowds if not because of their sheer size but their light displays and brightly coloured paint jobs. It was crazy and exciting, and not even the sight of the school right in the far corner could detract from the buzzing and excited squeals of those who'd soon be my class mates.

Jeremy introduced me to everything I'd been 'missing out on' all my life. I enjoyed the rides, the fast paced waltzers providing just the hit of adrenaline I needed to ignore how terrible my aim still was at the coconut shy. There was an awkward pause when the young boy in the cart in front on the ferris wheel turned and started waggling his eyes brows at us and sat staring for the majority of the ride, just waiting for us to start getting off with each other. Most of me worried about Jeremy's own reaction, especially with the pain of losing his girlfriend, though he was doing wonderfully at giving me the majority of his attention there was still that emptiness that would seep into his eyes on odd occasions. Scarily enough I could see that it was the same emptiness that I'd been confronted by in the mirror for months. The guilt that I'd let my Dad suffer through seeing me like that having not even lost anyone gnawed at me slightly, it was scary the perspective just being here provided me with.

My worry was unnessecary though as Jeremy proved he was far stronger than me and flipped him the bird. Said boy eventually took that as a sign to quit it, and secretly I let out a sigh of relief. Even despite that minor hiccup, I couldn't be gladder I'd left this till now. Who was to say Phoenix was any better than this? Who would I have even sat on the rides with? My Mom? Jeremy was lovely and I hoped I could sense the beginnings of a friendship. I guess his laid back manner reminded me of Jake, and much the same his being the year below hadn't even crossed my mind, he seemed like my equal. Well, except in stomach intake as he finished up my portion of cotton candy as well as his own.

"I knew you couldn't hack it, little thing like you playing in the big leagues? Nice try," He laughed, mussing my hair.

"Ever heard of too much of a good thing? You won't be making fun of me when you're puking it all back up."

"I'm pretty sure my stomachs stronger than that."

"Shame you're not stronger than _that_." My sight was set on an open stall where there stood a table in the middle and was surrounded on all sides by onlookers , cheering and jeering in equal measures for their chosen side. Situated on the table was Tyler, and a man I didn't recognize –not that this was at all surprising- but who bore some minimal physical resemblance to him in the same stocky frame and shade of hair. They were right in the middle of an arm wrestle I would've probably expected Tyler to win, but the man across from him we has even burlier than the already beefy Tyler. His curly dark hair reminding me of, of Emmett? A slight pang of something uncomfortable sparked in my chest and I stamped it down before it caught light.

"Course I am, I'd take him" There was a fleeting moment when I really thought he was up for the challenge when he changed route and a hand flew up in greeting, "oh wait would you look who's waving us over, hey Elena!"

"Smooth, real smooth."

"Oh hey guys, how's it going?" I couldn't help but laugh at her tone, it left no room for thinking she had been the one to wave us over.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Bella here, you know its her first high school carnival?" That's it Jeremy, put Bella in the spotlight to take away from the fact you chickened out.

"Really? Oh now I'm feeling the pressure, give me your honest opinion, is it good, bad? Do I need to inflate Caroline's ego by telling her we couldn't manage without her?"

"Oh I don't know, its been pretty good so far, we were just gonna queue for the- hey is that Stefan?"

"What? Where?"

"By the arm wrestling station, no offence Elena but I don't think there's much competition there."

"Don't speak too soon." I arched an eye brow at Jeremy, no matter how athletic Stefan was, even I could see this guy could bench press me.

"You'd be surprised how strong Stefan is." There was just enough of a knowing giggle in Elena's voice to make it sound like I'd missed an inside joke, I let it wash over me. This was something that always happened when moving schools, and half the time they weren't funny unless you were there at their origin.

Even so I couldn't deny the small sense of triumph when Stefan's porcelain fist was slammed to the pine table by a larger olive one.

"That was a missed opportunity if ever there was one. I should've made you guys a bet or something."

"I did not see that one coming," said Jeremy, eyes like Elena's; still fixed on the spot where their fists had been.

"Huh, me neither."

"_Right._" That must be one hell of an in joke to make them that surprised "Well, while you two have recap, I'm just gonna run to the ladies, I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes tops, okay?"

"You know where you're going?"

"No, but I'll figure it out." It was Elena's turn to raise a brow. "Seriously my inner compass is spot on." It was all lies, but they were probably due a break from me for a few minutes.

"Alright, be careful!"

"I can't promise, but I'll try not to fall in a toilet!"

It turned out, however, that the facilities of Mystic Falls High School were kind of tricky to find. I mean what kind of school has girls and boys at opposite ends of the floor? And what are they doing sign posting to ones outside? Presumably everyone else actually attended the school, or at least ventured to them with people who knew where the best ones were because there was no trace of life at all. The neon yellow laminated signs led me right through to the back of the fair and round the side of the school. My suspicions of most people knowing a better alternative were only confirmed when I had to climb on top the lid to retrieve the toilet roll collecting dust on the almost ceiling high window ledge.

"Eww, gross." The spiders were definitely not welcome additions.

I finished up quickly – it only took five goes to get the thing to flush – and awkwardly tried to use the soap dispenser without actually touching whatever kind of fungi was growing on it. It did briefly flash across my mind that maybe no one at all used these toilets, or at least that the rest of the school was not in this state. Even Forks' decade old fittings were more pleasant than this.

Turning to leave I straightened out the neck of the over sized jumper I was wearing and re folded the sleeves over my elbows– it was one of Jake's and offered on demand the smell of pine and sea breeze, it was the closest I had to a safety net. My fingers raked through the mess of mahogany waves reaching almost to the bottom of my rib cage, snagging every so often on a tangle of tendrils. I stopped though as I caught sight of my ruddy cheeks and bright eyes in the mirror; this was evidence of tonight's enjoyment and I wasn't ready to rid myself of this lightness just yet. I wanted to capture the feeling, bottle it and send it home to prove how well I was doing. On second thoughts maybe a phone call to Charlie when I got in would be easier.

I floated back out the door, uplifted by the evident change in my demeanour I'd been too busy feeling to really see for myself. I felt so weightless I almost felt a stirring to spring my steps when the most unexpected pressure launched me through night sky.

Air whistled in my ears, and the oxygen jolted from my lungs. My back smacked against a brick wall with my head following too slowly and hitting it with a crack. I moaned with the nausea it induced.

"Surprise surprise little Isabella," Taunted a voice so sweet it was malicious. Shivers rippled down my spine as my body buckled on the ground like a rag doll. A flaming orange clouded over my vision interrupted only by the ivory of flesh. Blazing red hair, why did that scare me so much? My mind scrambled to play catch up with the present. Who could possibly-

"Victoria?" I gasped out, stomach falling through, bile rising in my throat.

"As observant as ever my frail little human." Victoria's giggle tinkled like wind chimes on a dark and otherwise silent night; sweet tones which blended together to create the most haunting of melodies.

"What, what are you doing here?"

"Thought you were safe did you? Thought that I'd never find you if you separated us? Oh we're not to be separated Isabella." An arm blurred so quick I only knew what had happened when I felt marble fingers wrapped round my neck, pressing down only slightly on my trachea, silently warning me of her far superior strength. As if I needed reminding. Her inhuman strength raised me off the ground leaving swinging and flailing, my toes desperately trying to find purchase. The other hand went to brush a stray lock of hair out my eyes causing me to jerk it out of her way. "Nah ah, don't turn away from me." Again her voice was sweet and gentle. It made me quiver with fright. This was it, I was going to die.

"If you're going to kill me just do it," The trembling in my voice shattered any kind of bravery I otherwise might've portrayed. But inside I knew I didn't want to suffer, almost as much as I didn't want to quench her thirst for revenge. She smiled, and tutted like I'd disappointed her.

"Oh no my dear I'm not going to kill you." My internal monologue went straight to sarcasm. Did she forget the part where she told Laurent he was to hand me over to her directly for a slow and painful death in revenge for her disembodied and now cremated mate? "I have a job for you."

"I'm not doing anything for you." This time I was strong in my refusal. I wasn't going to do what she asked for certainly it would be cruel and evil.

"If you want your precious pack and your family to survive, you'll get me the Doppelganger." Wait, what? The word was unfamiliar to me, alien sounding.

"Are you messing with me Victoria? Is this part of the game?" She readjusted her hold around my neck and I choked, gasping for oxygen.

"This isn't a game Isabella, bring the Petrova Doppelganger to me and maybe we'll all make it out alive." It was then I realised that Victoria was not what she seemed, she was scared of something, no, someone. Someone had her clutching at straws for her life and that scared me more than anything else, now I was involved. This had not been the plan. This was never part of the plan.

"Who are you scared of?"

"Ever heard of the phrase curiosity killed the cat? You find it and you bring it to me. End of story. I'll..." The sound of voices calling my name halted whatever threat she had been about to deliver. "I'll be around." Her crimson irises conveyed the threat, shoving me harshly to the concrete beneath. Their hue lingered on the black back drop of night long after she'd vanished.

* * *

><p>I got so overwrought editing this I got a nose bleed. This fic is just too much for me to handle. :L<br>I don't know why I'm so worried about your reactions as I'm the one writing this and get the final say no matter how horrendous you find it but I want it to be different to the ground many other fanfics of this type have covered. I don't want you guys to see every move before I make it.  
>Good, bad, indifferent? Did you see this happening? Let me know!<p>

Oh and check me out keeping my promises and updating when I say I will :')

Laila! Haha yes I totally finished that rhyme of for you :L +phew at least you remembered it!

patie, i was a bit worried about just sticking that character assessment out there and then having everyone just kind of hmmm yeah ok, not sure about that! I'm hoping that all that development will work its way out, and that you liked this chapter!

Lilithcase39girl thankyou for that, it's just made my day :3 it'll all be over by the end of june so there'll be no more excuses then!


End file.
